


【俊勳】一人之上

by yunnnn020



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: *非常白話的古風*沒有特別三觀不正的地方但還是要慎入





	【俊勳】一人之上

**Author's Note:**

> *非常白話的古風  
*沒有特別三觀不正的地方但還是要慎入

⠀  
⠀  
他成為了李知勳的第一以及最後一個男人，凌駕在那一人之上。  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
文俊輝第一次看見李知勳的時候他還只是小世子，他與他同齡，是作為伴讀進宮裡的，對方自小就散發著屬於王的氣質，他想，即使沒有事事位居第一，但是文俊輝知道，他是為了隱藏實力才如此做的，太過張揚的人，總是第一個死的，這裡李知勳本人和他說的，在文俊輝還是個單純少年，不明白宮裡的複雜生態之前。  
⠀  
⠀  
他曾經很景仰李知勳，但在了解那個小小的少年身上到底乘載著多少、他要背負著的是多大的使命之後，多出了心疼，還有想要一直陪伴他的想法，大多數世子的伴讀都會在未來成為王時擔任他身旁的重大心腹，文俊輝後來也成功的在李知勳當上王後正式輔佐他，即使他們年紀相同，自小學習的知識還是勉強能夠派上用場的。  
⠀  
⠀  
他們過去都在夜深人靜的時候玩耍，在下人們休息之時，躲在李知勳寢殿的偏房內，燈火通明沒有人會知道，這也許是最印象深刻的一段記憶，至少文俊輝是這樣覺得，因為只有這種時刻，才會讓那人放下所有身份給他帶來的壓力，真正的成為一個少年，彷彿所有憂慮都消失了一樣。  
⠀  
⠀  
不知不覺李知勳已經成為了能夠獨當一面的好世子了。  
⠀  
⠀  
文俊輝回過神來，李知勳作為世子成了所有王子的代表，在王的生日宴上獻上一杯酒，在他的印象裡，王一直是個十分嚴肅的人，在難得的壽宴裡一改這樣的氣息，看起來就像是個慈祥硬朗的老人家，在他笑著看完李知勳敬酒又送上他出外打獵找到的寶物之後，清了清嗓，道出他想對李知勳許的生日願望，王希望世子能趕緊找到一個世子嬪。  
⠀  
⠀  
他見到李知勳微不可查的皺了一下眉頭，隨即像是無事一般退回自己的座位上，但他顯然沒發現自己的雙眉也在官帽的遮蔽下緊鎖，文俊輝私心不希望李知勳成婚，卻不知道他是以何種身份、資格如此思考的，單單是伴讀及玩伴的這種羈絆，是遠遠無法改變世子的想法的，那還有什麼能夠動搖他呢，他又開始分神，直至宴會結束。  
⠀  
⠀  
當晚的午時，世子寢殿與平時不同，沒了留守在外的人以及使用特殊節奏敲擊殿門的聲音。  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
文俊輝在經過花園時聽聞世子大人足不出戶並且拒絕見客已經長達一週了的訊息，該不會是病了吧，文俊輝想，立馬就想要動身去見他，到了門前卻又在門口猶豫，還是他被李知勳的侍女撞見在踱步的時候和他說世子在等他，才硬著頭皮跟上了她的腳步。  
⠀  
⠀  
「不是說了我不見客嗎？」他一聽就知道那是他想了一暝的人所屬的聲音，又與平時不同了一些，軟軟的、卻又帶著微慍語氣，就像是一隻炸毛的貓咪，文俊輝想起了曾經在宮內出現，並且驚動了好幾個宮女的貓咪，低吼著使人類不要靠近自己的兇狠模樣，李知勳此刻就像是這樣，用他故作尖銳的嗓音，小聲的叫著。  
⠀  
⠀  
「是我啊知勳。」但是他聽見了李知勳聲音中帶著的濃濃鼻音，他寢殿大房的床簾是蓋著的，透過幽暗的燭臺無法看清簾幕下的那人，文俊輝總覺得那人剛才哭過，卻又在自己入內時克制住聲音，對方沒有回應，他便輕輕掀起絲質布為仔細看到他的臉，至少讓他能夠安心。  
⠀  
⠀  
此刻文俊輝覺得他的心臟揪在一起，那是他即使讀了很多書也無法表明的感受，像是有一隻手抓住了他的心、蹦蹦亂跳，他只知道看見李知勳的眼淚會讓他感到很不舒服，可是又不知道這樣的情況是為何得來，但是他明白的是，他不想要再看見那個人哭了。  
⠀  
⠀  
「我不喜歡女人，也不想要娶世子嬪。」李知勳一見到他就抓著他的馬褂下擺，一反常態的撞進他懷裡悶悶地說，文俊輝見狀摟緊了還帶著淚的人，還不忘輕拍他的後背，像是哄孩子一樣：「那麼知勳想要什麼呢？」他和李知勳私底下從不已君臣相稱，就像是一般的朋友一般，此刻的文俊輝卻突然想起，也許對方不想要世子嬪，總有一天還是得迎娶未來的王后的，他又一次走神，然後被懷中小小的聲音拉回神：「我想要跟俊一起。」  
⠀  
⠀  
就像是聽見了什麼悅耳的清音，文俊輝覺得緊緊捉著自己心臟的那隻手消失了，再來換成了像李知勳一般的小貓掌在撫摸自己的心尖，從幾乎無法呼吸的緊箍感轉為一種難以言喻、癢癢的感覺，看見對方因為自己還未回應而猛地從懷裡起身，並且露出少有的驚慌表情之時，他又好像突然明白了這樣的感覺是為何而生，「悉聽尊便，我的邸下。」他記得自己當時是這樣回應對方的。  
⠀  
⠀  
失了一切顧忌，便能足夠的大膽起來。  
⠀  
⠀  
文俊輝前傾身體，虔誠的吻上李知勳光潔的額，對方的皮膚一直都很好，絲毫不像每三個月都會跟著王打獵的王世子，他白淨的小臉蛋更像是一整年都長坐在房內的書生模樣，與驍勇善戰的形象不符，李知勳顫抖著閉上眼睛，用皮膚傳來的觸感感受文俊輝溫柔的親吻。  
⠀  
⠀  
他擁住體型比自己大上一些的人——那是不久前與自己確定關係的人，李知勳也願意屈服於對方、把他自己送給對方，今晚過後，他就永遠是文俊輝的，對方亦是。  
⠀  
⠀  
礙事的馬褂早在親吻之間被脫去，文俊輝僅剩的長袍扣子也開了一半，李知勳原來就只剩一件薄睡衣，此刻漂亮的身體若隱若現的，他大掌伸入敞開的前胸，輕輕攀著對方的肩，一邊親吻一邊向他的方向倒下去，並空出另一隻手將剛才拉起的幕簾再次放下，透過燭火映照出兩個人一起待在床上。  
⠀  
⠀  
「俊⋯⋯」「嗯？」李知勳又搖了頭，他只是想叫叫他，確定一下現在不是自己在臆想，對方圓滾滾的大眼吸引著他，目不轉睛地看著，那種長久埋在心底的種子，像是接受了甘霖一般快速衝破土壤成長，開出來的漂亮果實，便是李知勳的心意，剛才的話並不是神智不清時說的，他清楚明白自己要的不是能夠當作賢內助的世子嬪、未來的王后，而是文俊輝，他甚至願意打破王室規定一生不娶。  
⠀  
⠀  
唇與唇觸碰的聲音在安靜的夜晚放大，唾液交合的時候、這一個瞬間，他們已經合而為一了。  
⠀  
⠀  
生理反應並不是第一次有，身為王世子必須時刻保持良好的形象與狀態，即使起了反應，通常他得忍耐，就算哪一天見到了天命，在人群面前他必須要泰然自若，文俊輝不同，他成了李知勳的天命，並且誘導他釋放長久以來的壓力，那人自己也忍的很辛苦，李知勳明白，在對方用著讀書人柔軟的掌心放上自己的器官時，他也同樣的張開帶有薄繭的手撫上對方的。  
⠀  
⠀  
他們雖然不曾有過這般經驗，但是至少也見過海外傳來的春宮圖，再加上想要互相擁有彼此的想法深駐，在四隻眼睛的注視下各自幫助對方洩出這些總總加注在一起的慾望。  
⠀  
⠀  
文俊輝翻過身，半趴在他身上的李知勳此時不亞於擦著粉紅胭脂的小姑娘，不知是害羞或是其他，整個人都帶著淡淡的粉色，讓文俊輝不禁再次欺身，假如他身上的漂亮顏色是因為自己而抹上的，那麼他希望能夠再讓它變得更好看一些，他搔癢著對方敏感的尾椎，讓那人原來就軟綿綿的身軀又更像化作了泥一般癱軟，他眼眶依舊泛紅著，但卻不似方才是心情的原因。  
⠀  
⠀  
單手支撐起李知勳暫時失去力氣的身體，對方瘦弱的手倚靠著他的力量坐在文俊輝的身上，他們都是第一次，卻熟門熟路的像是老夫妻一般，他抬起對方的屁股讓它正對這自己經過一番視覺「折磨」後再次揚起的器官，放輕再放輕力道進入李知勳的身體。  
⠀  
⠀  
「啊⋯⋯」這是一種李知勳無法準確形容的痛楚，像是要把他整個人分開一樣，又帶有些許的快感，他只能緊咬著唇，卻還是禁不住痛而叫出聲，文俊輝一看見對方皺成一團的臉，便暫時停止了動作，就算有些煎熬，但他不能讓對方太痛苦。  
⠀  
⠀  
好不容易適應之後他才漸漸恢復原先的表情，放鬆下來之後湧上的舒服感覺使李知勳的吟聲不小心從口中溜出，他自己也愣住了，放開原本抓著文俊輝的手，摀住自己的臉，掩飾他害羞的神情，對方笑了出來，他永遠都那樣好看的笑容讓李知勳漸漸放下了遮蔽自己的手，他也帶著紅紅的臉笑了，老實說，若是與文俊輝一起的話，他並不討厭這種感覺。  
⠀  
⠀  
因為是他，那個從小與自己一起長大，絲毫不會因為身份而顧忌的他，李知勳心裡最重要的他。  
⠀  
⠀  
見著那人的笑容，文俊輝也緩慢開始動了起來，一聲聲有如幼崽的低吟全無漏下的撞進他的心坎裡，他覺得自己現在好像被一顆一顆像李知勳一樣甜甜的糖果填滿了一樣，又讓那人往前倒，他上抬親吻對方，將他吐出來的聲音悉數收進自己的口中，雖然吃起來是甜的，卻不會容易膩。  
⠀  
⠀  
他並沒有到很喜歡吃甜食，但李知勳是個意外，文俊輝甚至覺得自己每一天都可以嚐盡那個人的每一個角落，就像現在，對方在他身上的情景與他們所釋放出來的所有慾望，他們相擁的畫面，是他永遠不會厭倦的。  
⠀  
⠀  
也許這就是愛情。  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
他的父王選擇在六五大壽的那天宣布自己即將退位，回去宮外安度晚年，並且世子在三天之後即位。  
⠀  
⠀  
李知勳在文俊輝的協助下披上了有點過大的冕服，此刻屬於他的人兒即將在三刻鐘之後成為全天下所愛的王，他眼眶有些乾澀，吸了吸鼻子後看向正立在他前方的人，那人神色看著有些緊張，手也緊緊的握住多出來的一小截袖子，他不能比對方還緊張，文俊輝定了心神想，他的知勳會是個為人民所敬的王，輕輕上前一步把依舊小小的愛人擁入懷中，他輕輕在他耳邊細語著：「我相信你能做好的，記得你的身旁還有我。」  
⠀  
⠀  
原先緊閉的木門隨著新王的腳步開啟，文俊輝就站在兩側列隊的最前頭，微微笑著看他，李知勳站在原地伸手平復了一下不安定的心臟後，提起腳步向專屬於他的王位走去。

新王登基。  
⠀  
⠀


End file.
